


Air Dry Only

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: Naked Love [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight leaves him covered in beer and blood Rocket is hogging the bathroom. Peter is not pleased and decides a little revenge is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air Dry Only

Fur,that was Rocket's excuse for hogging the only bathroom on the ship. They had gone out to a bar just before going off planet and of course Rocket had gotten trashed and started a fight. Peter and Drax had jumped in to help out their furry friend and they had won the fight quite quickly and returned to the ship. At some point in the fight one the thugs had thrown a pitcher of beer on them and now they all just wanted to be a little less sticky.

Rocket had shot through the bathroom door before Peter and Drax could even blink. Drax didn't seem to upset however, and just went to his room while waiting. Peter had been peeved, they were all sticky and Peter was sure he had blood that wasn't his smeared across his neck and favorite t-shirt. Peter knew for a fact that Rocket only wanted the bathroom first due to the fur that covered his whole body, which he could understand but Rocket could have at least asked before taking over the shower.

Peter was in his room now, favorite shirt off and now in the hamper as he went over himself with a damp wash rag in hopes of getting at least a bit of the stranger's blood and beer off his body when an idea struck him. When Peter was a small child and still on Earth, back before his ma got sick, they used to visit his grandfather often. His grandfather had this small dog that loved rolling in mud and always needed a bath, his grandfather would always blow dry the dogs hair instead of letting him air dry. The dog had fluffed up like a giant pom-pom and it had never ceased to make Peter laugh. It was time for some payback for Rocket being so impolite; Peter snatched a hair dryer and a camera out of his closet and headed to the bathroom.

The water was just cutting off when he reached the door and he quickly made sure the battery powered dryer was working and then took aim at the door. Rocket opened the door, towel in around his small hips and for a moment Peter forgot his plans. A few months had passed since the laundry incident and nothing had come of it, and Peter had pushed it, along with the feelings for Rocket to the back of his mind but seeing the other man almost naked once more and dripping wet brought everything back to the front.

" Quil,l what the fla!? " Rocket started and stopped in a stutter as Peter hit the on button on the dryer.

Peter had panicked and decided the only solution was to go on with his plan, after all there was no way Rocket would still be hot all fluffed up. After a few moments of blasting Rocket with the dryer Peter switched it off ready to laugh. Camera held up Peter snapped a quick photo and laughed. Rocket's fur was standing up on his body in fluffy spikes, some parts of his fur still wet, but most of it dry. Peter felt the laugh die out as Rocket smirked up at him. He is going to kill me and worst he's still freaking hot even all fluffy, Peter thought as he swallowed.

" Oh, you better run, star-dork, I am going to break that flarking camera into bits! " Rocket rasped as he lunged at Peter who took off towards his room.

Peter skidded into his room slamming the door and locking it tight. After a few moments of yelling Rocket finally left his door and Peter decided he'd shower later on when everyone else was asleep. He hooked his camera up to a small portable printer and printed off the shot of Rocket, blackmail on his mind up until he glanced down at the printed photo.

There on the photo a shocked, fluffy Rocket stared back at him, towel still around his hips and Peter felt a twinge of disappointment that it had manged to stay on trough all the breeze. Peter rubbed the photo with his hands before shoving it in a desk drawer and laying down in his bed. I am so screwed, he's never going to feel the same, was the last thought Peter had before drifting off to sleep and dreaming of fluffy teammates with smart mouths and sexy smirks.


End file.
